Pre-recorded film and linear video, such as broadcast television programs, typically deliver a passive viewing experience that does not allow for user interaction. For example, a pre-recorded broadcast television program typically presents a static organization of content that flows in a fixed sequence. Viewers of such programs are unable to interact in a real-time manner with characters or other content. Additionally, when a viewer watches the same program a second time, the program presents the same organization of content flowing in the same sequence. Accordingly, content creators for pre-recorded film and linear video compose programs designed for passive viewing.